The present invention relates to a recliner mechanism for a seat that permits the seat to be selectively rotated to any one of several positions relative to the vehicle floor.
Automobiles and other vehicles are typically equipped with a seat whose position is adjustable for several reasons including driver and passenger comfort and to permit easier entry and exit from the vehicle. Modern automobiles are frequently equipped with seat positioners permitting adjustment in a number of directions. These devices include recliner mechanisms that allow the seat to be rotated with respect to the vehicle floor. Such devices allow the seat to be positioned at any one of several positions to provide a more comfortable angle of seating for the driver or passenger.
In general, the prior art seat recliners include a handle that is actuated to allow the seat to be rotated to a selected position. Problems arise since the handle is not rotated with the seat. Thus, the driver or passenger must reach in order to grasp the handle to re-adjust the seat which may be inconvenient or awkward if the seat back is angled substantially relative to floor. Further, the prior art seat recliners do not allow very accurate positioning of the automobile seat. When it is desired to provide a low profile vehicle seat within a modern automobile, known seat recliner mechanisms are not desirable for this purpose. Thus, there has been a need for a seat recliner mechanism that solves the problems and disadvantages of prior constructions.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a seat recliner assembly that will allow the handle to move with the seat thus permitting the handle to be reached easily by the driver or passenger.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a seat recliner assembly that allows accurate positioning of the seat with respect to the vehicle floor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a seat recliner assembly that is compact in both the vertical and axial dimensions thus allowing its use in low profile vehicle seats. Moreover, it is an object of this invention to achieve these characteristics with a recliner assembly that is sturdy and requires relatively few moving parts.
These and other objects are addressed by the present invention.